


My begonias? Really?

by BlooBlu



Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gardens & Gardening, Logan is very protective of his flowers ok they did nothing to deserve this, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Theft, Vauge hint of romance but this is the slowest of burns, Well Deciet more or less just doesn't understand the word trespassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: Part two of "Is this just a crime or do you need help?" There will be a second chapter, and I promise that romantic stuff will happen..... eventually. Logan is emotionally constipated and Deceit doesn't know wtf romantic love is yet.
Relationships: Loceit, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584493
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

Logan was never really patient with people. Of course, you know this. 

But plants, on the other hand - Logan could be patient with plants. An idiot could pick up a book and learn, people who are wrong could choose to listen to reason, when one gets frustrated they can learn to handle themselves appropriately- Logan was not patient with idiots because there is room for improvement with only some effort and open mindedness.

However, you cannot educate a peony to grow faster, you cannot explain to a rosemary bush how to smell more like rosemary; and so he could be patient for them. They would try their best, and Logan would nurture his flowers to the best of his ability, to give them the resources to grow as they should.

It started with a few flowers on his doorstep, wrapped a little hastily with a yellow ribbon. It wasn't until later that day when he went outside to tend to his flower bed, that he realized they were some of the flowers from _his_ garden. 

This did not make sense. A secret admirer  
would surely choose flowers from, at the very least, _someone else's_ garden. This was an act of war. A small package of essentially a dead cat or something similar. Delivering the head of a soldier to their king's doorstep.  
(Was he spending too much time with Roman? He had agreed to help revise a few play ideas, but recently it had been difficult to disengage from the narrative, at least mentally.)

Logan settled to keep a closer eye on his garden before bed. Perhaps install some sort of security system.

...Well, it had only happened once thus far, with little evidence it might happen again. And he didn't have a whole lot of money to spare… alarms and motion sensor lights could wait. 

The first bundle had been begonias, a bold pink but no less frail. The second set was no different, but the ribbon was more orange than yellow, this time. Once is an event, twice is a coincidence…

. . . 

And three times is war. The third, and what Logan vowed would be the last set of butchered flora, was wrapped in a deep blue ribbon, with a small note attached.

===========================  
Logan Berry, 

Meet me outside at 11:30 tonight. We have things to discuss. 

-Dee Dee Bridgewater  
===========================

...A pseudonym, no doubt. He was fairly certain that a three time Grammy winning american jazz singer would not care about him at all, let alone know who he was and where he lived.

But who did he know that would...

Dee Dee… mysterious actions likely taken in the middle of the night without him knowing… the fact that they knew his last name, despite him being able to count the number of people who did on just his two hands… 

There was really only one individual he could think of. But why would Dee deliberately tear up Logan's garden to.. to _give back_ to him???? 

Perhaps it was petty thievery for the sake of petty thievery. He knew they were not averse to breaking and entering, or defacing property. Did their interaction not go as well as he had thought? It wasn't the most pleasant of circumstances, surely, but Logan couldn't remember once when he'd really offended Dee in their conversation. 

...Patton or Roman would surely have some more insight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's probably gonna be more to this now that I think about it. I just can't for the life of me make this try to move faster. Maybe I'd I was writing the usual suave and charming Deceit, but this one is a dummy and so is Logan. 
> 
> So.... be prepared for either getting stuck with this open ending for the next 3 months or for a sudden influx of new oneshots from this series.

So maybe feelings aren't really Deceit's… thing. He's great at manipulating other people's emotions, and pretending to feel certain ones, but being honest about that sort of thing gets you killed where he lives. And he has people to think about before himself, for once; Virgil only just turned eight, and Remus, for all his brain power, may as well be five.

Of course he's met hot guys before, flirted with girls to get a discount on stuff - but he'd never felt more than a passing attraction to them. And then some- some stupid, pretty boy that talks all smart and acts super cute has to come and ruin his life! 

And the fact that he hadn't called the cops on Deceit or even tried to reprimand him just made it so much harder not to want to… trust him. People who are too tired to be unfaithful are still more trustworthy than most. 

Giving people things they love are usually a good first step, right? And after a few days of… casually observing Logan at home (he followed him; thank god a Walmart cashier could never hope to afford a car) Deceit could safely say that Logan liked his garden a lot. He would spend hours tending to it, every spare minute he could, really.

Of course, Deceit didn't have the kind of money to just buy Logan plants, especially if he might not even _want_ them. But he wouldn't notice if a few went missing, surely? Noone pays _that_ much attention to detail to something until they or it is in danger. And Logan would have no reason to think they were in danger, really. 

. . .

He'd fucked up. He'd fucked up _so_ bad. Now he has to actually go meet Logan, alone, in the middle of the fucking night! Screw muscat wine and it's ability to give him the worst kind of confidence.

<><><><>

A meeting outside in the middle of the night may not be the most ideal situation but it at least coincided with his schedule. He would be off his shift at 8, which would allow plenty of time to prepare and get at least some rest to make up for possibly staying up all night. 

When his alarm went off at 11:30, it was unnecessary. Logan had been unable to fall asleep, with the idea that a (at least small-time) criminal both knew where he lived and wanted to meet in the dead of night.

...Well, Roman hadn't bought them all small canisters of mace for nothing. Though Logan didn't often promote disobedience of the law, it's not like he could have stopped Roman from smuggling them in from out of state. All he had to do was keep it concealed unless needed, and hope that no police were called and found him with it.

A glance at his watch told Logan that it was now eleven fifty-six. Four minutes until midnight. He was feeling impatient, and if Dee was already outside then maybe this could all be over sooner. He took a deep breath to steady himself, and walked outside. 

It was immediately cold, far colder than he'd expected. His phone said it was 45 degrees.. ah. But "it feels like 32." Always account for windchill, Logan. 

"Mother-!" And some rustling noises startled Logan out of his thinking. 

"...Father." He _loves_ word association games. It is an odd way to start a conversation, but not unwelcome. 

"What? Oh, Logan Berry! I see you're early to-" Dee nearly fell over, trying to get their foot unstuck from… something. His porch lights hadn't been functional in ages and there hadn't been a need to replace them.

"...By less than 5 minutes. Are you always very punctual, Dee?"

"I try to be. Any you know what, I've changed my mind don't call me Dee it reminds me too much of-" they cut themself off. "Just - call me Deceit."

"I'd never have thought that's what Dee was short for, but if that is what you wish… I can call you Deceit."

"Yeah, it's french." 

"It most certainly is _not_ , but I won't question you further."

"Okay. Thanks. Now, uh - on to why I asked you to come out tonight…"

The small Patton living in his head implored Logan to say something along the lines of "I've been out for years!" but thankfully, he had at least a little dignity and self-restraint left. 

"Of course. Is this about your beheading of my flower garden these past two weeks?"

"...you noticed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is probably a thing that didn't even need explaining but I feel like I have to anyways - Logan's pov describes Deceit as 'they're for this bc their interactions were very limited, and also bc Lo doesn't want to assume. It'll get cleared up eventually. 
> 
> ...probably


End file.
